Task Force S: Black Canary Rescue
by Jake7901
Summary: After successfully completely their first mission, Task Force S is sent in to rescue Black Canary from an unknown criminal organization. Batgirl must learn to trust Harley, Ivy and Catwoman to successfully complete the mission. Can she do it?"


All characters are owned by DC comics

"They're calling us again" Selina said "gear up."

Harley walked into her room and opened her closet. She split the sea of red and black clothes and opened the hidden door. She drew her.357 from her belt and emptied the bullets out and pulled out a box of jacketed hollow points. She loaded the .357 with the jacketed hollow points and put it back in the holster. She emptied the rest of the box and lined her belt with them. She grabbed her baseball and put it on her back on a sling and grabbed a twenty-five pound sledge hammer. She closed the hidden door and walked back out to meet Selina. Ivy was waiting with her.

"Let's go" Selina said.

"Go where?" Harley asked.

"There's a car outside waiting for us" Selina said.

They walked outside and found a black car in the driveway.

"A black sedan for a secret mission, how cliché" Harley said.

Selina opened the door and they all climbed in. Batgirl was already waiting for them.

"About time" she said as the car started driving away.

As they rode, Harley pulled the KABAR out of her boot and began to sharpen it.

"Don't you think it's dangerous to do that in a moving car?" Batgirl asked.

"Nah" Harley said "I've done it a million times. Don'tcha ever sharpen your bat-o-rangs?"

"Yes" Batgirl said "but not in a car. Please put it away."

Harley sighed and put the knife back in her boot and said "fine, I'll do it later."

Eventually the car stopped and they got out. They were in front of a large white building. Several men came out of the building and led them inside.

"Miss Quinn, I'll need your weapons while you are here" One of them said.

"No, I don't think so" Harley said "I'll just hold on to 'em."

They were led into a small room.

A tall man in a black suit with black hair walked in and said "welcome ladies."

"Alpha?" Selina asked.

"Yes" he said "now we have a very important mission for you."

"What is it?" Batgirl asked.

"Black Canary was captured by an unknown criminal organization. We are sending you in to rescue her and take down the organization."

"Do we take 'em out or just hurt 'em?" Harley asked.

"Don't be afraid to kill them" he said "our intel says they are all armed and will shoot at the drop of a hat."

"Can do" Harley said.

"Any other questions?" Alpha asked.

The others were silent.

"Outstanding" Alpha said "there is a helicopter waiting on the roof."

They walked out of the room and were led up to the roof. The escort stopped and they climbed onto the helicopter.

"Ooo neat" Harley said as she looked over the M134 minigun mounted in the side door.

"Don't touch it" Ivy said.

"Aw c'mon" Harley said "pleeeeeeease?"

"No" Ivy said "come over here and sit down."

"Fine" Harley said.

She walked over to Ivy and sat down next to her.

"Ok" Batgirl said "we need a plan, so we-"

"Stop" Harley said "we don't know the ground or the buildings or what the bad guys are packin'. Let's just wait an' see what happens when we get there."

They were mostly silent during the helicopter ride. Ivy counted her seed supply, Harley sharpened her KABAR, Selina sharpened her clawed gloves and Batgirl just watched them.

"Two minutes" the pilot said.

They all got ready and waited for the 'copter to land. The pilot touched down a mile away from the compound.

"Well, let's get going" Selina said.

They began making their way towards the compound. Selina was leading them, stealthily moving staying in cover. She stopped and motioned for the others to stop.

She moved back to the others and said "there's one person ahead. Ivy, can you take care of it."

"Yeah, I got it" Ivy said.

A root came out of the ground behind the guard. It wrapped tightly around his neck and pulled him to the ground. Harley put her hammer down and ran towards the guard. She jumped, landing on her knees on his chest.

She pulled her knife out, put it to his throat and put her finger to her lips and said "shhhh."

He nodded. The others walked over, Selina was carrying Harley's hammer.

"How many people are here?" Ivy asked.

"Go to Hell" he said.

Harley pushed the knife into his skin, drawing blood and said "that wasn't very nice, the lady asked ya a question. Please answer her."

"I will be killed if I say anything" he said.

Harley glared and said "I'll ki-"

Ivy pulled Harley's .357 out of the holster, put it to the man's head and said "I'll kill you if you _don't_ say anything."

"Ok" he said "there are three hundred and fifty on sight, one hundred off sight."

"Thanks" Ivy said.

She pistol whipped him in the forehead, knocking him out. She handed Harley her .357. Harley put the knife in her boot and put the revolver back in its holster.

"I think my charm is starting to rub off on ya, Red" Harley said "you're startin' to use my lines and tactics."

"Oh God, I am" Ivy said.

Harley stood up and Selina gave her the hammer back.

"I'll never understand why you use such bulky, heavy weapons" Selina said.

"Hey, I'm a lot stronger than I look" Harley said "and it's a big downsize from my usual hammer."

"True" Selina said "I can't even lift that thing."

"Aw, c'mon Kitty" Harley said "it's only a hundred pound mallet, and that's the small one"

"Let's finish this conversation later" Batgirl said "we've got to go save Black Canary."

"Alright" Ivy said "Selina, see if you can find us a safe path through."

Selina nodded and said "Ivy, you and Batgirl stay here and keep out of sight. Harley, you come with me."

Harley nodded.

"Ok follow me" Selina said.

They began sneaking towards the compound.

"Why didja want me to come?" Harley whispered.

"I might need your gymnastic and acrobatic skills" Selina whispered.

"Oh ok" Harley whispered.

After a few minutes, they spotted the compound.

"To bad we don't have that sniper rifle this time, huh?" Harley whispered.

"Yeah" Selina whispered "looks like we're doing this the old fashion way. Go get Ivy and Batgirl, I'll keep watch here."

"No problem" Harley whispered "be back in a flash."

She ran back and returned with the other two.

Batgirl took out her binoculars and looked the buildings over and said "I see two main buildings. One looks like a warehouse, the other looks like barracks. We should split up and search. I'll take the warehouse."

"Take Harley with you" Ivy said "Selina and I will search the barracks."

"I'd rather work alone" Batgirl said.

"Well, like it or not, I'm goin' with ya" Harley said.

"Fine" Batgirl said "let's go."

She began walking to the warehouse with Harley close behind. They got to the door, but it was locked.

"I'll get my blowtorch" Batgirl said.

"I got a better idea" Harley said.

She pushed Batgirl out of the way and smashed the door open with her hammer.

"Ever heard of stealth?" Batgirl asked.

"Yeah" Harley said "c'mon."

She slowly stepped inside and looked around. A man approached them. Harley stepped back and raised her hammer.

"What are you doing?" Batgirl asked.

"Shh" Harley said.

The man stepped out the door and Harley brought the hammer down on his head. The hit knocked him straight to the ground and he lay motionless.

"Fifty bucks says my hammer takes out more goons than your bat-o-rangs" Harley said "ya in?"

"No" Batgirl said "this isn't a game. Stay focused."

Harley stepped forward and swung the hammer like a bat, hitting a man who was charging them in the ribs. There was a loud crack as he was sent flying into the wall.

"Practice what'cha preach" Harley said.

"Come on" Batgirl said as she ran inside.

Harley ran after her, hammer ready. They were easily making their way through the warehouse. Batgirl was surprised at Harley's skill and agility, even with the heavy hammer. Something landed in front of them as Harley hit a man with a rifle.

"GRENADE!" She yelled as she tried to kick it away.

The grenade went off right after Harley kicked it.

Harley pushed herself up to her hands and knees. She had a terrible headache and her ears were ringing.

"Concussion grenade" she thought.

She looked around and saw the unconscious henchmen with an AR15 lying next to him. Batgirl was unconscious on her stomach a few feet away. She crawled over to Batgirl and rolled her onto her back. She grabbed the back of her suit below the collar and dragged her over to the rifle. She grabbed the rifle in her right hand and stood up. She began firing the rifle with her right hand and dragging Batgirl towards the exit with her left. Batgirl came to and saw she was being dragged across the floor. She looked up and saw Harley dragging her with one hand and shooting with the other.

"Quinn?" she said.

"What?" Harley asked as she kept going.

"Why…why are you doing this?" Batgirl asked "why didn't you just leave me after the way I've treated you?"

"We're on a team" Harley said as she stopped and ducked behind a crate to reload "you're a pain in the butt, but you're our pain in the butt. Like it or not. Can ya walk?"

"My leg is killing me" she said "I don't think so."

"We'll get Red to look at it when we get outta here" Harley said.

She gabbed Batgirl and put her over her shoulder and stood up and began firing again while walking towards the door.

"How did you do that?" Batgirl asked.

"Those huge mallets ain't made of feathers" Harley said.

She continued towards the exit with Batgirl while firing at all of the henchmen she saw. A bullet hit Harley in her left side.

She fell to her hands and knees and Batgirl fell off of her shoulder as Harley yelled "damn it!"

She grabbed the back of Batgirl's collar and began dragging her towards the exit again. She made it outside and closed the doors and slid the barrel of the AR15 through the handles, holding the door shut. She put her back against the wall and slid down and sat down next to Batgirl.

"Red, Kitty" Harley said "can ya hear me?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Selina asked.

"We need help" Harley said "I took a bullet and Bats can't walk."

"Where are you?" Selina asked.

"Outside the warehouse, side entrance" Harley said "hurry, please."

A few minutes later, Ivy and Selina came running up. Ivy dropped to her knees next to Harley and lifted her shirt to look at the wound.

"Ok, hold on" Ivy said.

She pulled a small plastic case out of her back pocket. She opened it and took out a small plastic bottle and pored a clear liquid on the wound. She opened another plastic container and took out a seed and held it close to the wound. A small vine grew and slid into the bullet wound. Harley winced and gritted her teeth as the vine slowly came back out with the bullet. Ivy poured more of the liquid on the wound, then she took out a round container and opened it, revealing a green cream. She dipped her finger in the cream and spread it over the wound. The cream sealed the wound and stopped the bleeding. She gave Harley a small pill. Harley put the pill in her mouth and swallowed it. Ivy stood up and held her hand out. Harley took her hand and Ivy pulled her to her feet.

Harley hugged her and said "thanks, Red."

Ivy returned the hug and said "you're welcome."

"What was that?" Batgirl asked.

"Medicines, pain killers and remedies Red created" Harley said "ya need to check Batgirl's leg Red, she can't walk."

Ivy knelt next to Batgirl and felt her leg.

"Your hip is dislocated" Ivy said "I'll put it back but it will hurt, brace yourself."

Ivy grabbed Batgirls leg and said "one, two, three!"

Ivy popped her hip back into place. Batgirl groaned in pain. Ivy stood up and held her hand out.

Batgirl looked at her and asked "what are you doing?"

Ivy sighed and said "I'm trying to help you up."

"Ya gotta learn to trust us" Harley said.

"Why?" Batgirl asked "we're enemies, remember? We've been fighting for years, why should I trust you now?"

"Did I or did I not just take a bullet draggin' your sorry butt to safety?" Harley asked.

"Well" Batgirl said "yes, but-"

"I just treated your injury when I could have easily poisoned you" Ivy said.

"We may be villains, but we aren't Satan" Selina said "we were actually considered heroes when we were the Sirens."

"Come on" Ivy said.

Batgirl took her hand and Ivy pulled her to her feet.

Batgirl sighed and said "Ivy, can you" she took a breath "help with the guys in the storage building, P…Please?"

Ivy nodded. Harley walked over to the door and pulled the AR15 out of the handles and pulled one of the doors open. Ivy stepped forward as vines came through the ground and wrapped around the henchmen.

Harley walked in and yelled "WHO SHOT ME?!"

One of the henchmen smiled and said "I did! I was aiming for the bat lady! Sucks I didn't kill either of you!"

Harley approached him and drew her .357. She put the barrel under his chin and pulled the trigger.

"HARLEY!" Batgirl yelled.

"He shot me" Harley said "and he tried to shoot you. Red, would you do the honors?"

Ivy nodded as the vines began to constrict around the henchmen.

"Ivy" Batgirl said.

"She's not killing them" Harley said.

She stepped forward and yelled "listen up! I want to know where Black Canary is! If somebody tells me most of you will live! If not, well I've got plenty of bullets and the vines can crush you like a bug!"

"Nobody will tell you anything" one of them said.

Harley slowly approached him smiling. She drew her revolver, put it under his chin and pulled the hammer back.

"Ya sure?" she asked "ya don't wanna end up like your friend, do ya?"

"You wouldn't dare ya dumb broad" he said.

Harley smiled and pulled the trigger.

"Next" she said.

"OK! OK!" one of them said "she's in the basement of the barracks."

"Guards?" Harley asked.

"Three" he said.

Harley kissed his forehead and said "thanks sweetie."

She turned around towards the exit and said "let's go."

She reloaded her revolver as they walked to the barracks.

"How do you do that, Quinn?" Batgirl asked.

"Do what?" Harley asked.

"Just kill without remorse" Batgirl said "how do you do it?"

"I convince myself they deserve it" Harley said.

She put her revolver away and took the bat off of her back.

"Where's your hammer?" Ivy asked.

"The grenade destroyed the handle" she replied.

"Grenade?!" Ivy asked.

"I tell ya 'bout it later" Harley said.

They reached the door and Selina pushed it open then stepped inside. A man with a knife rushed her. Selina sliced his stomach with her claws, then slashed across his face, blinding him. She punched him in the face, knocking him out. She motioned for the others to follow her. A man rushed them from the side, Harley hit him in the face with the bat. Batgirl found the stairs and looked down and saw shadows moving. She saw a shadow hit another shadow in a chair and Black Canary grunted.

"Harley" she whispered.

Harley walked over to her.

"They're beating her, take 'em out" Batgirl whispered.

"Ya sure?" Harley whispered.

"Yes" Batgirl said "they deserve it."

Harley nodded and handed Batgirl her bat and said "hold this."

She pulled the KABAR out of her boot and started down the stairs.

Black Canary was glaring at the two men in front of her, laughing and hitting her. She was tied to a chair and there was tape wrapped around her head over her mouth, silencing her sonic screech. There was a third man standing by the stairs watching them. Black Canary saw movement behind the third man. Her eyes widened when she saw a hand clamp over his mouth from behind and someone slit his throat. The person held on and laid his body down quietly. She gasped through her nose when she saw Harley Quinn stand up clutching a bloody knife. Harley moved the knife to her left hand and drew her revolver and aimed. She shot one of the men in front of Canary in the head. She quickly shot the other one and approached Canary.

"Hiya Birdie" Harley said as she put the revolver in its holster.

She knelt down and cut Canary's legs free. She immediately kicked Harley in the face, knocking her down.

Harley checked her nose for blood and said "now, that wasn't nice. Batgirl! Get down here! They're dead!"

Batgirl came down the stairs and saw Harley's bloody nose.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She kicked me" Harley said "I killed everybody to save her and didn't even threaten her and she still kicked me when I cut her free."

Batgirl approached Canary and said "take it easy, we're here to help."

She started unwrapping the tape from Canary's head and finally got it all off.

"You're working with Harley Quinn?" Canary asked.

"Yes" Batgirl said "and Poison Ivy and Catwoman."

"Are you insane?" Canary asked.

"Yup" Harley said.

"Not you" Canary said.

"No, I'm not" Batgirl said "I'm being forced to work with them, although I am starting to come around."

"What?" Canary asked "you're starting to like working with villains?"

"They aren't that bad" Batgirl said "Harley took a bullet dragging me out of harm's way."

Canary looked at Harley. She pulled her shirt up and showed Canary the bullet wound.

"The four of us were sent here to save you" Harley said "now, if you promise _not_ to hit me I'll finish cutting you free."

"Ok" Canary said.

"Ok, you promise?" Harley asked.

"Yes I promise" Canary said.

Harley walked around behind the chair and cut the rest of the ropes.

Canary stood up and stretched her arms and said "thanks."

"No problem" Harley said.

She wiped the blood off of the knife on one of the dead men's shirt.

"Let's go" Harley said as she put the knife back in her boot.

She walked back up the stairs with Batgirl and Canary close behind.

When they got upstairs, Canary gasped and said "I thought you were kidding about Poison Ivy and Catwoman."

"Nope" Batgirl said.

Harley walked out the door and was immediately hit in the forehead with a board. She stumbled forward and was hit in the back of the head, knocking her out.

"Harley!" Ivy yelled.

A man stepped inside holding the board and asked "who's next?"

"YOU'RE NEXT!" Ivy yelled as she ran forward and tackled him.

She held him down as a root came through the floor, wrapped around his neck and began twisting until there was a sickening crack and the man lay still. Ivy ran to Harley and started to pick her up. She was hit in the head with a crow bar, knocking her out, then the door slammed shut. Selina ran forward and tried to push it open, but it was locked.

"We'll find another way to the helicopter" Canary said.

"We can't just leave Harley and Ivy" Batgirl said.

"Why not?" Canary asked "they're villains, remember? This way they'll be out of our hair with no blood on our hands"

"Would you leave Batman or Green Arrow behind?" Selina asked.

"Of course not" Canary said.

"We're not leaving Harley and or Ivy" Selina said "we're a team, just like the Justice League."

"We're not leaving anyone behind" Batgirl said "you can go ahead and leave if you want, but I'm staying with Selina to save Harley and Ivy."

Canary sighed and said "Fine I'll stay and help, just don't tell the Justice League I helped save villains."

She walked over to the door and used her screech to break it off the hinges.

"Look" Batgirl said pointing at the warehouse.

Selina and Canary looked and saw a door closing on the warehouse.

"Come on" Selina said as she ran towards the warehouse.

Batgirl and Canary followed close behind. Selina got to the door and ripped it open and walked inside.

She heard a voice say "tie it tight!"

They began searching and heard the voice say "good, her hands are turning purple, wake her up."

The heard the sound of someone being hit. Canary stopped over a drain in the floor.

"Listen" she said.

They all gathered around the drain.

Selina knelt down and said "it looks like it just goes straight to a basement."

"Hang on" Batgirl said "I've got an idea."

She took a small camera on a wire out of her utility belt and lowered it through the drain. She took out a small monitor and they all gathered around it. The camera showed Harley tied to a chair. Her nose was broken and bleeding, there was blood running out of the corner of her mouth and her left eye was blackened. There was a man in front of her punching her.

He stepped back and said "talk! Who sent you?!"

Harley spit out a mouthful of blood and said "ya call that a beatin'? That's just Saturday night with Mistah J."

"Leave her alone!" Ivy yelled.

"We'll get to you" he said "they guys are finding pretty plants to burn."

Batgirl pulled the camera back up and said "we have to get down there NOW!"

"Stand back" Canary said.

She inhaled and screeched at the drain, causing some of the floor to collapse.

"Good work" Batgirl said.

She jumped into the hole, Selina was close behind. Canary took a breath and jumped it. Batgirl rushed the man hitting Harley and tackled him. She punched him as hard as she could, knocking him out cold. Two men came in carrying flowers and small shrubs. Selina charged them and pulled out her whip. She swung it at the man on the right, wrapping it around his neck. She used the whip to pull him into the other man, knocking them both down. She began to beat them and didn't stop until both of them were bloody and unconscious. Selina used her claws to cut Ivy free. Batgirl began untying Harley.

"Just use my knife" Harley said "they didn't take my weapons, they just tied me up."

Batgirl pulled the knife out of Harley's boot and cut her free.

"Thanks" Harley said.

Batgirl gave her the knife and Harley put it back in her boot.

Ivy walked to Harley and asked "you ok Harl?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Harley said "you know I can take a punch, Red. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Ivy said "let's get to the helicopter."

As they left the compound, Canary turned around and used her screech to level the buildings. As they climbed into the helicopter, Harley helped Batgirl up and pulled her into a hug. Batgirl was stunned but slowly returned the hug.

"Thanks again Batgirl" Harley said.

"You…You can call me Babs" Batgirl said.

"Well, look who's starting to lighten up" Harley said.

"Don't get used to it" Batgirl said as she pushed Harley back.

Harley sat down next to Ivy and said "let's get outta here."

"That's the best idea I've heard today" Batgirl said.

"I guess I owe you guys a drink" Canary said


End file.
